Vitality A colony of pure life
by Black Star5
Summary: Un registered gundams are picking up children and taking them to a hidden colony. Someone doesn't like that they are hiding super technology and sends the SA after them. Rating uped for safety. G/Wing Xover
1. Calling the Alliance

Disclaimer: No I don't own G Gundam or any other Gundam for that matter. So sue me already…v_v()

~*~

"Hurry, Leslie, the Harpy Gundam is coming." A man with his face covered up was running, holding on to the arm of a woman who was clutching a small bundle. They were running to a field where two other families stood waiting.

They all turned to watch as the couple approached then turned to watch the Gundam. The Harpy Gundam was a red and yellow gundam with an Eagle's head and woman's body and wings with hands coming from where her arms should be. She looked as though she was wearing a loin cloth.

The Harpy landed and kneeled to allow easy and safe passage for the young cargo that was going to Vitality, a colony in space of children. Not just any children, gifted children. Children who were smarter than most adults. These children had banded together to get away from the great wars called Gundam Fights and had built a round colony that looked much like a very small planet, when the complex system of cloaking devices devised by the children came down.

People said that the reason the children were so smart was because of the way they were raised. People said that there was a special way the children were raise called the Prodigy Method. They would study a small baby's brain waves and begin teaching it things to equip it for what it was best built to do early on in life. Others were sure that it was a slave camp kept secret. Still others thought that it was the Governments' ways of building great fighters for the next gundam fights.

Anyway, They send 7 Gundams that they had built themselves to Earth every so often to collect new children. And families who were afraid for their children, wanted something better for them than the battlefield called Earth, sent them to the secret colony as a hope for the future, not wanting to take the chance that they may not make it to their country's limited colony. The one visiting America was the Harpy Gundam.

The Harpy's cockpit opened and a teenage girl, approximately 15, wearing a black and red animal skin printed leotard with silk looking wings coming from the shoulders emerged. She walked down to the families, her smile faint yet warm. "Thank you for coming." She said. "I cannot tell you my name, nor am I asking for yours, but I do ask, before you allow your child to come with me, that you forget you ever saw me." Her Auburn hair blew in the wind and her golden colored eyes scanned the couples' faces. "Or these children."

The man who had lead Leslie stepped forward. "Do you mean we may never see them again?"

The girl looked at him. "You may, yet you may not. I cannot predict the future. But I do know that if you go telling people about us, there are those that will come after us and try to hurt your children and many others." The father nodded in understanding. "Are you ready?" she asked looking at the four small bundles they were holding. One family was bringing twins.

The first family brought forward a young girl in a pink blanket. The mother kissed the daughter and hugged her close, whispering her good byes, then handed her to the girl. "Take good care of my little angel, please." The girl only nodded and went back into the Gundam carrying the young girl with her. Inside the Gundam were 5 cradle like capsules that were specially designed for this type of mission. She laid the girl in one and strapped her in gently yet firmly and shut the lid. It was air tight for the trip through space, but it had a fresh supply of oxygen in the tank to keep the child safe.

Next came the twins. The girl wasn't surprised when the mother refused to let go of her children and the father had to pry them away. There was always one mother like that and she had learned not to let it get to her. It was always hard for a mother to realise her child, whether it was a baby or a full fledged adult.

Then the final baby. It was a boy. Leslie was handing it over as they heard another Gundam come through the woods. "RUN!" The girl yelled as she grabbed the baby. "RUN OR THEY'LL COME AFTER YOU!" The mother started crying as she ran from the place with her husband and the other families. In the cover of the woods, the Gundam didn't seem to care about the parents. It had come for the Harpy Gundam. The girl shut the Gundam up tight and prepared for it to go into Blast Off mode. As it was getting heated up and she was checking all the systems, she saw who the Gundam coming after her was. America's latest prototype Gundam. The Molten Gundam. It looked a lot like Maxter Gundam, but it had a few new little accessories. Harpy's fighter wasn't worried. She had out run this Gundam many times before, and now that the families were safe and the children secure, she had no problem focusing on the problems at hand.

She waited for the home base on Vitality to give her the okay to take off, but while she was preparing to take off, she couldn't fight and she was a sitting duck. She placed her Hood over her head just as the communication cameras came on and she saw the fighter in the Molten Gundam. A boy with purple hair and pink bangs was standing before her, staring at her with his green eyes. "What's the matter, Harpy? To chicken to fight? What's with the mask? Going to a costume party?" The girl bit her tongue and held back the comebacks that were itching to come forward. Daniel Crockett might have fought her many times before with the same techniques, but it still got her every time.

Unfortunately, her take off wasn't cleared yet, and he was getting ready to do more than just trash talk this time. He was about to strike her and she braised herself. The hit never came.

Harpy's fighter looked up to see Siren Gundam holding Molten Gunam's arm at a painful angle. She opened a secret connection between their gundams. "Thanks a lot, Cassandra. I thought I was going to get caught for sure that time!" The Harpy fighter took a deep breath.

"Don't worry about it, Harley, just get those kids back to Vitality safe, okay?"

Just then, Harley got the go to take off. "Will do, Cassie. See you at home." Harpy Gundam's wings and legs opened to reveal rockets. She started to climb.

~*~*~

In a government office building, a phone rang. A man in the shadows picked up the phone. "Hello? This had better be important. I'm waiting for status on catching one of those rebel Gundams. Really? Let me guess, it got away from Molten Gundam again, right? Of course they are going to work together you moron! That's what rebels usually do! Call me back when you find out something IMPORTANT!" He slammed down the phone, lit a cigar and turned to his phone book.

"Seems to me like I'm going to have to call in some Professional Fighters to do this job… I think the Shuffle Alliance would be very interested in helping retrieve some poor defenseless STOLEN babies and retrieve some of the world's greatest technology for us… Let's see… Which one to start with?" He fingered through his book until he came to a name. "Perfect!"

~*~*~

Chibodee watched as his son and his Molten Gundam landed in the field near the huge house. Cath came out and stood beside him. "He looks pretty upset, Chibodee."

Chibodee smiled. "'Course he does Cath, He just got beat by the same guy for about the millionth time. That really doesn't do much for a guy's ego, you know."

Cath sighed. "Are you going to go talk to him this time or should I?"

Chibodee put his hand on her arm. "You stay here. I'll go. Daniel just needs to train harder. It wouldn't be so hard if he actually worked for it instead of goofing off at that Virtual Arcade on Main Street." Cath laughed at that. Chibodee went out to meet his son.

Daniel wasn't upset, he was frustrated. Not only had the fighter gotten away, but he'd had help from another Gundam that it had taken Daniel forever to shake off. He wasn't angry, He was FURIOUS!

Chibodee walked into the hanger for the Gundams. Daniel didn't look especially happy to see him. "What's the matter, son? Get your butt kicked again?"

Daniel glared at his father before answering. "No. In all honesty, it was a draw. The other guy got his buddy to jump me and hold me back. Then he ran away." Chibodee shook his head.

"Didn't you learn how to throw off guys like that, Danny? I thought I taught you better than that."

Daniel was about to retort when the phone rang.

~*~

George and Marie Louise were enjoying one of the few quiet afternoons at her father's palace. Suddenly, one of the servants came out with a phone. "Phone call for George De Sand." She said in a French accent.

"Who could that be?" Marie Louise asked. George picked up the phone and asked.

"Mister De Sand? Hello. This is Mr. Gregory Ford. I'm with the Global Gundam Fight inspection agency. We're the people who make sure all the fights are fair and we try to keep up with any cheating or foul play."

"Yes, I know what the GGFIA is. To what do I owe the pleasure of you're call, sir?"

"Yes, I was getting to that. You see, Mister De Sand, we have a slight problem. No sir, you aren't to blame, but I thought maybe you could help me with a problem. You see, we have a slight problem with unregistered Gundams this year. Yes, they are kidnapping innocent children and taking off with valuable technology. You see sir, I understand that you are part of a prestigious alliance, am I correct? The Shuffle Alliance to be exact. You see, I was wondering if you would defeat these Gundams and stop them before they would take off with anymore precious children. I assure you, the countries of the world would be eternally at your debt, I mean, even more so. Of course the world already owes you a lot."

George finished the phone call with a promise on his honour to speak to the other Alliance members. Mr. Ford replied that he would contact Mr. Crockett for him to save him some time.

"What was all that about, George?" Marie asked.

"Marie? Have you heard anything about any unregistered Gundams this year?" George asked with suspicion in his tone. Marie shook her head. "How strange…"

~*~

Hey! Thanks for reading! Now I would owe you the world if you would just click the button below and review? Please? Thank you! R and R!

BTW- Sorry about any OOC-ness but I sort of tried to make this believable by changing some things. Thanks!

This Crest of mine is Glowing Blue,

It's sweet song lures me to victory!


	2. Gundam Fight, Ready? GO!

This Crest of mine is Glowing Blue,

It's sweet song lures me to victory!

What does this have to do with our story today? Read and find out! ^_^

~*~

Harpy Gundam was now out of the Earth's gravity field. Harley rechecked the systems. After she had made sure that all of the vital systems had been secured, she checked with home base to get coordinates on the opening that the would put in the cloaking devise to let her back into the colony. She started to get within a mile of the colony and the in fared scanners started acting crazy. She turned them off. This was normal, because that was a part of the defences around Vitality. All of the sensors in a normal Earth Gundam, at this distance from the colony, would be screaming for the Gundam to go back and the Gundam would go into Manual Pilot Override, a safety feature that was required shortly after the D. Gundam incident. 

Harley started hearing a signal come through her radio. It was pauses in static. No voices. She began counting. "3 short, 2 long… Cleared for landing… 1 long and 2 short… landing in T-minus 12 minutes and counting. 11:50..." She checked the children's support systems again and once she was certain of safe landing, began to descend to the colony. Nearby, a satellite with the letters GGFIA Was watching and recording her every move.

~*~*~

The Shuffle Alliance had gathered in the new prime minister's office. Prime Minister Lang was just as insistent to get these new gundams as GGFIA. He had jet black hair and looked like he had never worked a day in his life. His soft turquoise eyes looked out at them from his thin rimmed reading glasses. "I understand why the GGFIA is so worried. Not only are these Gundams kidnapping small children, they seem to have some very potent technology at their dispense. As Mr. Crockett well knows, America has sent Molten Gundam after one particular fighter several times, only for the fighter to be defeated."

"Now hold on a minute! My boy said that they didn't defeat him! They just held him back and ran away! You can hardly call that being defeated!" Chibodee was nearly beside himself with anger.

"My sources, Mr. Crockett, say that the Gundam that was holding him had a special device on it's arm. This device, after studying the recording, has been discovered to be a locking device that will lock the Gundam's arm into a hold on it's victim. How many other countries have that kind of capability?" He arched his eyebrow. "Not to mention that they need only their Gundams to be able to break through the Earth's Gravitational pull…"

"Well, then, it would seem that these guys are pretty experienced fighters, huh? Any idea who these guys are?" Domon lent forward in his chair. Lang seemed nervous for a moment.

"They are… very mysterious… They don't seem to want us to know who they are, or anything about them. And there was never any indication of missing fighters anywhere on Earth for the past 10 years. Not since the Dark Gundam incident anyway…" He trailed off. "But, we have recently gotten some information on their hide out. It seems they have created their own colony in space."

"So maybe we should pay our bros up there a little visit, heh, Bro?" Sai Saici looked up at Domon with a smirk on his face. "Maybe give 'em a little present from the good people of Earth who miss their children?" His smirk getting wider with every word.

"No." Argo stated bluntly. "We don't know why they are doing these things. Maybe they have another reason that the GGFIA and Prime Minister Lang have not seemed to notice." He glanced at Lang. "Or mentioned." Lang looked at him with utter disbelief.

"I assure you, Mr. Golski, I am telling you all I know." He said in a convincing tone.

"I agree with Argo on this." George interjected. "It wouldn't be right to simply start attacking without knowing exactly why they are doing these things. We may end up harming innocents otherwise." He stood up. "Let us stop wasting time. If you know where the colony is, let's visit them and see for ourselves just what is going on out there." He got up and started to walk out of the room. The others got up to follow.

"We'll look into this, Prime Minister Lang. Don't you worry about that." Domon turned to leave then to follow the other Shuffle members.

"I'm sure you will, Mr. Kasshu, I'm sure you will." Prime Minister Lang looked out the window, his mouth in his hands and staring out at the sunset. "Let us hope this little visit gives the desired effect."

~*~*~

On the colony Vitality, three girls, one 15 year old, one 14year old and the oldest child on vitality, a 16 year old, were standing in a room that was near the surface of the colony. Most of the living quarters for the colony were just under the surface to make room for growing vital crops, yet well above the core, were all the mechanics that kept the colony going were constantly running and being repaired and kept in working order. The three girls were deep in conversation.

"When did you first spot the satellite?" the 16 year old asked. She had auburn curly hair and hazel green eyes that would look more appropriate on a cat.

"Approximately 0200 hours ago, about 1200 hours after Harpy Gundam's arrival." The 15 year old stated. She had short dirty blonde hair and blue-ish green eyes that's shape suggested that she was part Indian.

"And has it been retrieved?"

"No, KamiRika*. We were too frightened that that would give us away." The 14 year old, obviously Mexican, girl whispered.

The oldest girl closed her eyes. "It is quite possible that the satellite has already told it's owners on Earth we are here… Unfortunately, if they are coming for an invasion, it would take us several hours to move the entire colony to a safer sector. ~sigh~ These next few hours will be all of Pluto's greatest work if the Vitalese find out about this. Do not put them on alert. Not yet. Tell them that we are inspecting the top grounds again and get them all safely to the core. I repeat, Not a word of this leaves this room. If the time comes that they need to be involved, we will tell them. But as of right now, there is no reason to be upset. Have you heard me, KamiDidis*?"

Both of the younger girls bowed their heads respectfully. "Heard and obeyed, KamiRika." They turned to leave the room and carry out their orders.

When she heard the automatic door slide shut, the oldest girl breathed a sigh. "So they've finally found us. What do you want now?" She asked looking out a window down at the Earth. "We have left you behind, yet you do not seem to want to let us live in peace. Why do you want us back, Mother Planet? What is it about our little Vitality that draws your gaze to us again?" She stared out the window as if she expected to hear an answer. It was as she was staring at the Mother Planet, that she noticed 5 small figures coming toward the colony. She soon recognized them as Gundams. "Oh, Jupiter, what now?" She ran from the room, to the hanger.

In the hanger, there were the 7 Gundams that were usually used along with their fighters who were working and cleaning on the fighting machines. Harpy Gundam was in almost perfect condition after it's flight to pick up the children that had been named upon their arrival. The twins were Junia and Herito. The girl was named Tenshi because of the nick name her mother had given her. The young boy was named Ki Lin, meaning Unicorn in Chinese because of his strange white hair and blue eyes.

The girl looked over the Gundams quickly yet calmly, putting on a convincing mask of her fear for her fighters. If this was who she thought it was, these fighters wouldn't stand a chance. 

And she would have to go out there instead. She glanced at her right hand. If only there were some other Celestial Alliance member to look to nearby, but the old members had barely been able to pass on the crests when they were dying and she as a toddler and 4 other babies had taken on the responsibility of the Celestial Crests at a very, no, too early age. As she thought about fighting her crest began to glow softly, the blue glow gently reflecting in the metal of the Gundam she was standing near. The Black Star. Most people would have called it the Black Hole, but the crest said quiet plainly Black Star. When she had received the crest, the old owner had told her that the Black Stars were the most mysterious of all and blended in well with the night sky. They were always helping the other stars to shine brighter. They seemed to be the coldest stars, but inside, they were quiet the opposite of cold.

~*~*~

The Shuffle Alliance was approaching the place where the colony's opening had last been seen. They were getting close to the satellite when out of nowhere, the colony appeared. They were going to communicate. "Gundam Fighters of Earth, Do you receive? Do you copy?" The message came from what looked like a room of teenagers, none looked over 15. The young boy speaking was approximately fourteen, with red hair and green eyes.

"Yes," Domon answered. "We hear you. We would like to request entrance to your colony. We don't want to start any trouble, we just want to look around. We only came in Gundams to protect ourselves, you understand. Where are the adults? Your Superiors?"

The young boy looked like he was waiting for an answer from behind the screen, his eyes focused somewhere over the camera. "We are the Superiors. Why is it exactly that you have come here?"

"Just to look around. We won't harm anyone. We aren't going to take anything or anyone back to Earth. Just let us in." Domon was watching the young man's face. He was showing hesitation. Evidently, he had been given an order and was worrying about carrying it out.

"Domon Kasshu, Shuffle Alliance. We have heard of you. If you will keep your word, we will allow you to land. Know this, Go back on your word, and the punishment will be painful, to you and your families."

They all nodded understandingly and watched as a light appeared on the surface of the planetoid colony. "That is your landing space." The boy shut down the transition.

~*~*~

"Woah! Nice place, huh, bro?" Sai Saici was looking around the hangar where they had landed. They noticed that there were 7 other Gundams in the same hanger. "Wonder where they got those from."

"We built them ourselves." Came the unexpected answer. They turned to see the sixteen year old girl in a white, cotton dress that was loose and very old fashioned looking. "There are bits of asteroids that come this way every so often. They are rich in ores like iron and nickel. We used those metals and some old, abandoned things we've found to create this colony and these Gundams." They noticed that two girls were following her with their heads bowed slightly.

One of them whispered, "KamiRika, it is none of their business… Our colony, not theirs…"

"Yes, I understand that, KamiDidi Marsella, but if we are to continue to live in peace, there are some things that must be kept straight in the records." She glanced at the fighters with a meaningful glint in her eye. "KamiDidis? You are dismissed to your duties. Tell the others to continue with their routines. They will not be interrupted again." She stared at the fighters as she said this. "I will show you around, but I deny any access to or near the citizens of this colony. We are happy here. We don't wish to have our lives disrupted more than they have to be."

"We understand, Miss. We just want to know, before we look around, who are your Superiors? Surely children didn't build this colony alone…" George asked, staring searchingly at the young girl's eyes.

The KamiRika looked down. 'I know who created this place… I know what happened to them… I am the only one left who remembers… but I won't let their memory be crushed by these fighters from the Mother Planet.' "No one remembers who built this place. All they know is, I am the oldest and as of yet the wisest and most experienced leader they have. I refuse to let my colony down." She glared at them with this last statement. "If you wish to see what they want to have, please follow me." She turned and began to walk out of the hangar. 

"What do you mean, 'They want to have?' Who is this they?" Chibodee asked.

She turned around, looking over her shoulder, "The ones who sent you." And with that, she continued away.

Domon went after her. "If she's offering us a tour, and she thinks we're after something important, let her lead us."

The others nodded and followed.

~*~*~

The KamiRika walked up to a door with a complicated lock pad to the side of it. She stepped up to the pad and began typing very quickly. They heard a robotic voice. "Verify voice identification." 

The girl looked up and said "KamiRika Zeria, The Black Star of The Celestial Alliance."

"Access Granted." The doors slid open and she beckoned them to follow. Inside was what looked like a laboratory with 7 certain children standing on platforms near certain stations.

"This, Gundam Fighters from Earth, is where we started creating our Gundams. You see, we realised very early that in order to protect ourselves from Gundams, we must HAVE Gundams. These children have shown early promise as fighters and these scientists are testing them against the equipment. Our scientist here, Harley St. John, has been working on mass defences since we were both children." The said young girl turned to meet the gaze of the Alliance.

"Greetings, fighters." She noticed that Chibodee looked a lot like the fighter she usually outran. "Excuse me, sir? You wouldn't happen to know the fighter for prototype Gundam Molten Gundam, would you?"

"Yes. His name is Daniel. He is my son."

"Oh. Yes, there is quiet a resemblance." She turned and went back to her work. She was working with a young girl who had her arms crossed before her and was focusing on holding up a barrier that was a test project for a defence for the Nymph Gundam, one of the seven. "KamiRika, Darienna is showing great promise as a fighter. She has had this barrier up for the record. 55.49 minutes."

"What did you expect from the Celestial Alliance Nebula Star?" The KamiRika asked.

"Nothing like this. That girl has thirty times the energy of most of her age, size and weight. It's truly amazing."

"Celestial Alliance?" Domon asked. "Who are the Celestial Alliance?"

"Never mind that, Mr. Kasshu. Now, as for this station over here, this is where we are experimenting with other types of technology. We have been using the Gundams for far more than simply fighting and defending. We use them to mine from the asteroid pieces that come this way and to collect from the "junk" that comes toward our colony. Recently, we have been trying to move the colony using the Gundams, for, as you can tell, it is very hard for us to move quickly if we are attacked or there is a meteor shower. The magnetic repel shield has done a wonderful job, but it wouldn't be of much help if a larger space body traveled this way."

They looked as if this were interesting them. KamiRika doubted that. They were interested in how this place got to be here and why it was run by children and how long it would take to overpower them. "It has been a long day for us at the colony. Would you like to spend the night here?"

"We would appreciate it, but why are you being so nice to us?" Domon asked. "I'm not one to complain, but you act as if you don't trust us."

She allowed the edges of her mouth to go up a bit before replying, "Then we will be sure to keep an eye on each other and make sure nothing happens to those we care most about. Am I right, Mr. Kasshu? This way." She turned and was off again.

~*~*~

She had settled them all into a few rooms in the palace, each room seeming more like a small apartment. They each noticed that a little of each culture was blended together to decorate the rooms. "These kids individually do not wish to give up their heritage, but together, they wish to stay as they are." Argo looked around a bit more before going to find the others.

~*~*~

KamiRika was at her wit's end. She had to get rid of these people, but she didn't want to start a war. She could think of only one way to get rid of all of this. Only one way to correct this problem permanently. She called a council to order.

"Good citizens of Vitality! I have called you all here now to discuss what we are to do about these new developments. It would seem that Earth has a very violent interest in our technology. We knew that eventually this would happen, even if we did not expect it so soon. I propose that we contact the Prime Minister of the Gundam Fights. We will make a wager on the upcoming Fight. We will enter our own fighter. We will offer all of our resources and technology if we lose, but if we win, we will request our independence and liberty from Earth and have no more of the people from Earth come for us." Many murmurs went up around the room. "I offer to go and fight this Gundam Fight in the name of the Celestial Alliance and Vitality."

The KamiDidis stood in outrage at this last statement. "KamiRika! Black Star of the Celestial Alliance you might be, but we don't understand how you could even think that you could risk your life in this fight! If we lost you, our wisest leader, we would loose much more than just a leader! There is much about the past of this colony that only you know that you have yet to reveal to us! We still need you here, KamiRika!"

"We will send another fighter in your place! A strong one who we know will win!" a young, oriental girl said.

"But there is no other fighter! All of the other Celestial Alliance members are still only 9 and 10 years old! There is only me who can fight with all that we believe in!" KamiRika was amazed at what the KamiDidis said next. She would remember it as the first treason ever spoken to her for months to come.

"We will bring in a fighter from another colony. Someone experienced. We have been studying the fighters' profiles recently. We believe we have a suitable choice picked out if we can convince him."

KamiRika stood there staring at them. The only thing running through her head was, _My own KamiDidis, My sisters of the colony…Stabbing me in the back? After we've known each other from birth…completely disowning the respect for our colony and those who fought for it? _Then she remembered. She hadn't told any of them who had fought for the colony yet. She swallowed the lump in her throat, along with her pride.

__

"Wh-who is this magnificent fighter that can take my place?" she tried to keep her voice steady.

"His name is Heero Yuy. His Gundam is the Wing Gundam. Since the Gundam Fight starts in around two Earth years, maybe we can convince him to come in and let us do some upgrading on his Gundam before going to battle."

KamiRika turned to the other side of the room. Every side was covered in people like an auditorium. She needed to be alone now. "Prepare as you see fit, KamiDidis. I will contact Prime Minister Lang in 0800 hours. Be ready with the Fighter's answer by then." She walked out, barely hiding her hurt and outrage.

~*~*~

The KamiDidis were walking to the communications room. The council had decided that they would in fact contact Heero Yuy and try to persuade him to come to their aid. KamiDidi Marsella turned to her partner with blonde hair.

" didn't seem happy when we told her she couldn't fight." The Mexican girl stated regretfully.

"It couldn't be helped. Her pride might have been hurt, but at least she is alive and intact. Besides, Marsella, do you really want her to go down there, someone kidnap her or worse and then we not only give up our freedom but that of our close friend, practically sister?"

"No, Sirena, you're right. Her being hurt and angry with us does seem like the better option. But did it have to be US she got mad at?"

~*~

Hey! This was a REEAALY long chapter! Longest one I've written in, what, three months I think.

Read and Review for another Chapter!

*=

KamiRika- top authority for Vitality; Lady President or Princess

KamiDidi- servers of the KamiRika, but superiors to most citizens; Big Sister or Loyal Ladies.


	3. Sorry it took so long Plots and the past

**__**

FLASHBACK:

Gundams had surrounded Vitality. The people who had brought their children here to live in peace were gathering at the Core. The Gundams were destroying everything we had worked so hard to build. Their teams had disguised themselves as pirates and were landing by the droves, taking anything they could touch, including people's lives. 

On the other side of Vitality, the colonists had already driven away the enemy, at the cost of their lives. A young girl with matted, curly auburn hair was running from one damaged building to the next, screaming for her parents. "Mama! Papa! MAMA!!" She looked at every person she found. Every corpse, looking for her parents. Then, she came upon the ruins of a Gundam. One of Vitality's Gundams. The door to the cock pit opened and a man with black/green hair and cerulean eyes crawled halfway out. He bent down to her level, looking at her as if he were relieved that she was there, alive and well. She approached him, thumb in her mouth, and looked into his eyes. He was holding his side, trying to keep her from looking and held out his other hand, leaning against the cockpit door for balance.

"Little one, come here. I need your help." She cocked her head sideways in confusion. "Come here. I want to give you something and I want you to take good care of it for me. Hurry. There's not much time left." He gasped as a pain shot through his side and reached out to the girl, who had come closer. "Give me your hand, little one." She held out her hand like for a hand shake. He turned her hand over and laced her fingers with his, her tiny hand immediately dwarfed by his large, fighter sized hand. She noticed his hand started glowing blue and her mouth formed an "O" as she watched with wide green eyes. In his hand, the light dwindled to nothing. He opened his hand and held hers up to see. Now the light was coming from her hand. "It's a star. The Black Star is yours now. Protect it and be careful how you use it, little one. You are now a part of the Celestial Alliance." He covered his mouth and coughed something awful. "Be a good girl and find the others now, okay?" She nodded and tried to come closer. "No! No, sweet heart, stay back. Go on, now, go find the others. Hurry. Don't let them get away." She turned away from him and ran to the next desolated building. When she got there, she turned back. He was laying on the floor of the cockpit, completely motionless.

She didn't know until much later that that same day, 6 other children on Vitality had similar experiences, only they would never remember them like she had.

**__**

END FLASHBACK

KamiRika was holding her right hand and staring up at the holographic blueprints for the Gundam she had planned to use for this fight. Angelic Gundam. She reached up and typed in a code in the machine nearby. Suddenly, the robotic arms and compeer belts began working on several pieces of metal, shaping and reshaping them into large arms and legs. Soon the basic body for the Gundam was laying on the work floor at KamiRika's feet. She looked up at the clock. One hour left until she had to call. She set the machine to begin working on the main circuits and left the secret room. She opened the door and slid it back into place. Outside of the secret room were her own private chambers. A large canopy bed with red velvetine curtains sat in the middle of the room. She shut the shoji wall that covered the secret room. The wall matched the rest of the wallpaper in the room, so one had to be very stealthy to realise where it was. KamiRika reached into a drawer and picked up a leaflet of information and carried it to the communications room.

When she got there, she was met by her two assistants. "I presume all went well, KamiDidis?" She said in her most formal tone, saying quite clearly that she wasn't happy with her "friends" right now.

"As well as can be expected KamiRika." They whispered simultaneously, bowing in respect. Marsella raised her head a little to see the KamiRika's reaction. Her face was like stone, hard and cold.

"I have taken measures in case this Heero person cannot come for his own reasons." She held up the leaflet. "Let us proceed to the communications room, KamiDidis."

Once inside, the Prime Minister was contacted almost immediately. "Ah, hello mysterious colony and its people. How may I be of service to you today?" Lang's voice was like a viper's, oozing with poison.

"It is not what you can do for us but what we can do for you, Mr. Lang. We would like to make your Gundam Fight a little more interesting."

"You have my attention, young lady." He laced his fingers before his mouth and stared at the girl standing so boldly before him.

"We would like to make a wager, Mr. Lang. One I believe you will be most interested in."

"I'm listening," he was sitting on the edge of his seat. This was what he had been waiting for for the past 14 hours. 'Come on…Come on…'

"We want the people of Earth to leave our colony, our precious Vitality, alone. We want to be free of all of your greed and poverty and pestilence. And yet, Mr. Lang, the world seems to want what we have more than ever now. So, for the favour of both existences, we came up with a compromise. Let it be known now, some of the peoples of Vitality agree under protest."

"As to be expected in a democracy, miss." Lang nodded understandingly.

"Save it, Mr. Lang. We are willing to enter this Gundam fight."

"But, miss, with all due respect…"

"If we win, Mr. Lang, We want our total freedoms and liberties. I have drawn up a contract. It gives the exact lines of these terms."

"And if someone else wins?"

"Then, if that happens, we give any and all rights to our technology and colony to the winning fighter and his or her country. We have already decided on a fighter. KamiDidis?"

Sirena walked forward three paces. "We have decided to enter with Heero Yuy of Neo Japan. He is to be arriving in the colony in less than a week."

"Is that so?" Lang rubbed his chin. "This is a very tempting offer ladies. What if Mr. Yuy doesn't show up?"

"Then we have a replacement fighter. Her name is Satsuna Megumi." KamiRika interjected. "She is constantly ready in case of such an emergency." The KamiDidi's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"KAMIRIKA?!?! What is the meaning of this?!" She shot them a glare that said quite plainly what she thought they should do with their meddling subordination.

"She is a willing fighter, not afraid to die for her colony, and she is very familiar with the colony's past and will fight with all her heart if necessary."

"And if she refuses to show?" Mr. Lang prompted.

KamiRika let a smirk show through her angry features. "I assure you, Mr. Lang, it will be a cold day in Pluto's house when this girl refuses to show."

"Alright then. I believe we have an agreement." KamiRika reached into her leaflet and produced the contract.

"This contract, Mr. Lang, when someone wins, shall be known as a Treaty. As such, we have given it a proper name." She stuck the papers in what seemed like a fax machine.

When Lang received the papers he scanned them and looked up. "The Vital Treaty. Sounds like a good name to me. But there are a few things I would like to discuss with you, KamiRika. I've been looking over the records of the first people who colonized Vitality before…"

"We understand that you want to see our superiors? Please understand, Mr. Lang, there are no other superiors above me."

"You are the oldest? But what about your parents? Where they there during that awful…"

"Mr. Lang! With all due respect, my family and my past are My business and no one else's!" She began to get angry and the KamiDidis could see it.

"Sir," Sirena interrupted, "Would you like to choose a time and place where we may discuss these terms more confidentially and face to face?"

"Yes, of course. I'll get back to you as soon as I find a good enough establishment. Good day to you, KamiRika. KamiDidis." The screen went blank.

KamiRika's heart was pounding. He had almost given away her secret. If they found out too soon… Now she had no choice. She would have to get down to Earth somehow and fight this battle on her own. For Mom. She had to keep that man from having anything to do with this colony. Heero was to have nothing to do with her home she had been trying so hard to rebuild! He didn't know anything about how she had worked and sacrificed to make this colony functional! He hadn't had to deal with all the losses and work for all the gains! He had no business here!!!

She had written Satsuna Megumi on the papers. That was not entirely untrue. That was the name she had gone by when her mother had died. When she had been left all alone… no one but the children to care about weather she lived or died. For the people who cared about her, she would fight in the name of Vitality and all it's people!!! She would use Satsuna as her name. 

Then KamiRika remembered the Shuffle Alliance. She could easily convince them to leave now. She began to head for her chambers. She would have to change before dinner. After all, her guests would be leaving soon… She wanted to leave a good last impression.

She searched her closet. Inside were dresses of almost every country's design. She pulled out a kimono with crimson sakura petals falling from her shoulders to her middle. Then at the bottom hem, there were several full blooms of sakura. She sat down before her vanity and opened a drawer. The first thing she saw was her mother's hairbrush. It was one of the few things she had left behind, things that had made it anyway. K.Rika moved the brush aside and looked at the hair clip beneath it. It was another of her few and precious belongings. It was a pearly white comb like piece with lovely jade leaves off the top and a beautiful coral lily over that. She had gotten it as a wedding gift. K.Rika didn't want to think about that right now. She should be happy. She was going to save her Vitality and that was all that mattered. She wasn't stupid though. The Angelic Gundam that she was working on would have to be nearly perfect. She had one year to work before she had to leave for Earth, two years before the fights.

She picked up the hair piece and slid her hair up into a twist, securing it with the hair piece. The reflection staring back at her seemed years older than sixteen. She imagined her mother behind her, holding her shoulders, whispering to her how beautiful she looked in her hair piece, how lovely the colour crimson looked against her hair. K.Rika laid her head in her hands and let herself cry a little. It had been so long… She shouldn't even remember her mother… but she did, oh how she did and oh how it hurt. She would never be able to walk along the newly created streets on the surface of Vitality and talk about how beautiful the stars were. They'd never talk about how Tai had caught his first fish or got a perfect score on one of his exams. He'd never even know what school was like.

She wiped her face and set to putting make up on. She made herself look natural, like she had not been crying and straightened her shoulders back. She stood up and held her chin up with pride and walked out of her chambers and towards the dinning hall.

~*~*~

The fighters had been wandering around Vitality for some time. They had gotten the KamiDidis to allow someone to give them a tour of the surface. They had seen many villages. Every person had a job to do. Every part of the colony was reserved for something. They had been into the houses that where considered average and normal. The residences were built like old palaces from Ancient Japan or China. They didn't look or seem very high tech. But when they went inside one of the apartment like homes, they realised that the house was basically just for comfort and living in times of peace. They were also shown that each living area had a trap door in it that led to the core, the safest part of Vitality. They noticed that the shops looked like the market places in India and southern Asia. The children looked as if they were bartering the food and goods. Everyone of them seemed to be smiling and happy. They noticed that every once in a while, a bell would ring on one of the building's rooftops.

The tour guide said. "The bell will ring once every hour, as many times as are the hours. Children of different ages have different times to go to school. Each one of them must go for 4 hours each day. They must study language/literature, arithmetic, some type of science, and history."

"What do they do for the rest of the day?" Sai asked.

"We work together to grow food, work on our own culture, and once children become of a certain age, they can sort of adopt a sibling. They can take care of a child younger than them after taking a test to be sure they are ready."

"So they all work together. It seems like you are fixing your colony after something horrible that happened. What was it that happened here?" Domon questioned.

The tour guide was stumped. "I understand what you mean, Mr. Kasshu, but I'm afraid that I don't know what it was that happened. No one really knows except the KamiRika. She is the only one who truly remembers what happened all that time ago."

"So, you kids don't remember anything of the past? What about your parents?" Chibodee began to feel sorry for these children.

"There are records of them, but KamiRika has ordered that no one be allowed to look at them until she gives them the Okay. She is looking out for us. She thinks that we will become ill if we find out." The tour guide began to fidget. "I do not know much on this particular subject. Perhaps you should take it up with the KamiRika herself? Then maybe it will seem clearer."

"Yes, maybe we should." Domon muttered quietly while continuing to follow.

~*~*~

KamiRika was the first in the dining hall. She watched as some smaller children came out and laid down silver ware and dishes, each of them turning to her and bowing before running back into the kitchens for more. She sat down and waited for her guests to arrive. It didn't take long.

The five fighters walked in, talking like they would any other day. Argo was the first to notice KamiRika sitting there quietly. "Excuse us for being late," he began to apologize for the entire group. She waved her hand dismally.

"Don't worry about it. It's understandable that you would be amazed at our colony and want to see more of it." They all noted that she always said "our" instead of "my" when referring to the colony. "Besides, it has given me some time to think and that is very rare in the present time." That caught their attention, she noticed amusedly.

"What sort of time do you mean?" Domon asked. "The Gundam Fight?"

She laid her mouth on her folded hands. "It would have something to do with your Gundam fights, yes, but I do not think that this problem is any of your concern as of yet. Believe me, when things are arranged, I am sure that as Gundam Fighters you will be some of the first to know what is going on." She noticed some 8 and 9 year olds coming in and the KamiDidis came in to sit beside her, bowing their heads respectfully before sitting.

"…But, as of now, let us be more concerned with this wonderful, plentiful food than the future. We must cross bridges as we come to them." The KamiDidis nodded in agreement. The three girls said a short grace that all of the children bowed their heads for and KamiRika reached for the cover on the lid of the largest dish.

When she removed it, the small children removed the other covers too. The dinner looked and smelled delicious. There was a roasted chicken, baked potatoes, boiled green beans, a Caesar salad, and a few more dishes besides that. (I'm hungry and this part is making me drool!) Another child, a boy around 9, came around with fruit juice and beverages to those who asked for it. The children who had served where eating at smaller tables around the larger one, against the walls.

Sai Sici was the first to start chowing down. After the first bite being carefully chewed in his mouth, he looked up with wide eyes and an over all surprised look on his face. He looked like he'd tasted something that wasn't supposed to be there. Domon stared at him hard for a moment, thinking the food was poisoned. He knew they had been acting too nice. Then Sai Sici looked at KamiRika. "This is really GOOD!" He piled his plate up. And began tasting each and every dish he came across.

The KamiDidis stifled their laughter in napkins and watched him continue his assault on the meal.

Domon ignored the food before him, watching the KamiRika. She picked at the food, but didn't seem hungry. She looked distracted.

"Somethin' the matter?" He asked her.

She looked up startled. "Oh, no. Nothing really. Like I said, lets worry about the future later."

"Seems to me you're not really interested in the food."

She stared down for a moment, thinking about how to respond. "My appetite is not what it used to be. I just don't eat as much as I used to, that's all. I'm sure it's nothing to be concerned about." She took a bite of the chicken on her plate to emphasise the point. "It's good. I've just been preoccupied with some work, I suppose."

Domon acted as if he accepted that answer, but he really wondered why she was so "preoccupied."

"Besides, Mr. Kasshu, I'm sure you and your friends will be wanting to head home soon. You have your families to look after."

"Yes, of course." He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Was she trying to get rid of them? "But, we still need to see the Core of this place."

KamiRika's eye twitched. "I assure you, Mr. Kasshu, there is nothing of any interest to you or your fellow pilots down there. The Core is for the most part, hollow. No weapons, no secret labs, just a protection from unwanted invaders."

"Then you won't mind us taking a look, right?" Chibodee joined.

KamiRika folded her hands before her mouth again. "Why are you so interested in seeing our Core anyway? Would the person who sent you be looking for something in particular?"

"No. Besides the fact that we were wondering where you keep all the records of the babies you bring here and their parents, nothing interests us about the core or this colony." Argo spoke. "So if you would just let us have these records, then…"

KamiRika, for the first time in her short career, blew her top. "We DID NOT steal those children! Their parents contacted US and we went to pick them up! We did not steal them! Just ask Molten Gundam's fighter! He's seen Harpy Gundam land enough times to know! Yes, we know every parent of every child. Yes, we keep records of all of the things that happened to them, but NO you may not be allowed to see what even the people of this colony cannot…cannot…" She took a deep breath. "I am sorry, Shuffle Alliance, but I would like to request that you leave as soon as possible. I can allow that you spend the night, but no more." With that, she turned and exited the room.

~*~*~

She ran into her chambers and opened the shoji wall. The Angelic Gundam's main frame was almost ready to be put together. She sat down at a computer keyboard and began downloading files. She had hacked her way into top secret files from all over the planet. She downloaded files from many countries, fighter files that gave information on all Gundam's main techniques. She continues downloading them onto a series of micro chips. She then began to set all the circuits together. The Gundam was almost ready to begin piecing together. It would take a good few hours more to connect the circuits, though.

She was so absorbed in her work, she didn't hear the automatic doors in her chambers open and shut again. The only time she looked up was when she heard a gasp. Her head shot up from her work at the keyboard. Staring back at her, were two pairs of wide shocked eyes.

"Oh. Darianna, Harley. I didn't hear you come in." She took a deep breath.

"What is all this?" Harley asked breathlessly. "This looks like the equipment that we were to get rid of a few weeks ago, only it looks new!"

"I did some upgrading, but other than that, it is the same. Harley, you must swear on your honour as a fighter not to tell a soul about this. You too, Darianna. But I'm glad you found out." She eyed Harley's hair and size. "You could help me."

~*~*~

The KamiDidi's were highly embarrassed at the KamiRika's outburst. They immediately apologized for her.

"We're really sorry about that. She's very temperamental when it comes to our past. She acts as if it's a big deal and our past deserves some sort of reverence from everyone." Sirena bowed her head.

"Miss KamiRika hasn't been herself lately. I'm sure she meant no offence." Marsella continued.

The fighters just stared way she had left for a moment then looked at each other. Something was definitely up.

~*~

Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing so far! I'd like to take this moment to tell you why we haven't had Heero join in on our story yet. My good friend and reveiwer, Gundam Zero, will be doing Heero's part of this story on her own name. I'd like to thank her very much. THANK YOU VERY MUCH GUNDAM ZERO! Now, please R and R? Thanks!


End file.
